User blog:Joslyn miller/Flashing Lights (3)
) :) :) BTW: I forgot to add that Adam has already had his sex change!!! -Adam- The last few weeks with Vienna have been awesome. After school most day's we will go to her apartment and study or i would watch her practice. She has a great sense of humor and an amazing voice and she is crazy beautiful. She was cuddled up in a cardigan that she had just thrown on and sat down on the couch, running her fingers through her long hair. "hey Vienna?' I ask her playing with the guitar my head relaxed against the back of the chair i sat in. 'Yes Adam?' She said light heartedly, all smiles. 'I know that we are close and all, it's just at school we aren't as close, you know?' I ask calmly but curiously. She sighed, getting up to grab my hand and pull me over to the couch so she could cuddle against me. 'You gotta understand i do it for your own good.' she starts. 'You sound like my mom.' i chuckled. 'No, no, listen.' She sits up and places a hand on my now flat chest. 'The press are always around, finding out everything and your my best friend. They will want to know everything about you and i don't wanna cause anything bad to happen to you.' I took in the things she said before realizing her face was inches away from mine. I placed my hand on her cheek and she flashed a little smile before closing the gap. Now, you have to understand, we are VERY good friends. And if you saw us together, how we act, we act like a couple. She puts her head on my shoulder, we hold hands (not in public), i put my arm around her, and ect. But we always kept a far distance with our lips. After a few seconds she pulled away and smiled at me. 'I have something to show you.' she hopped up and grabbed her guitar, before plopping back down next to me strumming away. 'We've only ever kissed lying down We've only ever touched When there's no one else around I can be elusive if you want me to I'm not being intrusive I just wish I knew the truth As to why I wait for you Longer than the average person would And why I think about you More than I think one should Our body's fit together like a makeshift puzzle And It's clear to see why you puzzle me And you turn your frame And you whisper my name As though I am a burden Cus I'm making up for last time And I'm making up for you And I'm waking up from last night And I'm waking up with you So what's new So what's new I am at your house So I belong to you for now Trying to impress you But lord I don't know how I can be a statue if you want me to I'm not being difficult I just need to know the truth As to why I'm wanting you And I would take you away if I could And why I'm still here It's something I still haven't understood Our hands rest together like pieces of paper But they're always blank when I hold your hand And it gave you a fright When I stayed the night And you gave yourself to me Cus I'm making up for last time And I'm making up for you And I'm waking up from last night And I'm waking up with you So what's new So what's new It's not the end It's not the end So don't let us pretend Cus I'm making up for last time And I'm making up for you And I'm waking up from last night And I'm waking up with you So what's new So what's new' When she was finished i was shocked. It was amazing. 'It's kinda mixed feelings and some of it's about you and some of it's about other ... people. I don't know, it probably sucks and i don't know what i was thinking-' She puts her guitar away babbling and i grab her arm spinning her around, and holding her shoulders. 'It was amazing.' I repeat from my head. She smiled sighing knowing my opinion was enough. --- Comment :) Category:Blog posts